The Green Warriors
by supermariofan14
Summary: Luigi was summoned to jump city by ravens magic to help forfill a ledgend. but old foes of his brother wont let that happen. will the lesser known mario, with the help of the titans complete this 10,000 year old ledgend? i do not own either the mario series or the teen titans T to be safe
1. Chapter 1 arivall

**DISCLAMER: **I don't own Teen Titans or the Mario series

The green warriors

Prologue

Legends for tell of two heroes, one overshadowed by his sibling, and the other a being of many faces and forms. Only they alone can permanently put Trigon in his eternal resting place, and accept the jewel in to mortal society. They are known by many names in there homelands, but in this story they are simply known as 'the green warriors'

Chapter 1

Luigi's POV:

_Ow my head_ I thought to myself as I woke up noticing that I was no longer asleep in my bed at home. I was in some sort of living room laying down on a couch , not to mention that there were 5 strange looking teenagers surrounding me.

I jumped behind the couch "Mario, wherever you are, HELP!" I shouted praying for dear life that they would not hurt me. "this is the other green warrior?" the boy with the mask asked out of curiosity.

"if that is so then we are doom, he is a coward!" the half machine commented. I gave him a glare and responded "you wouldn't be saying that if my brother were here, where am I? who are you? And what's this nonsense about a 'green warrior'?"

"relax, your in a town called 'Jump City' you were summoned here by my magic. My name is Raven this is Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin. As for your third question that's hard to explain and part of the reason I summoned you hear." she explained, then she asked "by the way what's your name" "Luigi Mario" I answered.

Suddenly some sort of alarm went off "we'll have time to make small talk later!" Robin shouted as mutable punches can be heard at the room's door, as we all heard a familiar roar (well familiar to me anyway).

I instantly froze in place "b… b.. bo…bo… bow…" I kept stuttering in fear until Starfire interrupted "friend, Luigi. You must speak clearly if you wish to tell us something." all I could do was shouted in fear "BOWSER!" shortly before the door broke down reveling the face my brother's nemesis.


	2. Chapter 2 explainations

Chapter 2

Luigi's POV:

I was scared out of my mind by the appearance of the koopa king in front of me, but I couldn't let these kids risk there own lives, even if they have superpowers. So I raised my fist high ready for battle.

"quit your shaking you big baby! I'm not here to kill you or them." he said in a angered tone, "all I know for sure is that I was double-crossed!" he explained "OK, anyone else confused?" Cyborg asked, the look in everyone else's eyes answered his question.

"Trigon promised me great power in exchange for bringing him back from the dead, and how dose he thank me? By taking over my kingdom, and imprisoning and enslaving my entire army!" Bowser explained.

"OK, anyone know who Trigon is?" I asked "Trigon is my father, a demon bent on reducing the entire universe to a barren wasteland, and because of Bowser he doesn't need me to become a portal to this world, meaning we must act fast." Raven explained. _He would really put his own daughter through that?! Clearly this guy possesses no shame, even Bowser puts his own children's safety into consideration. _I thought to myself.

"are you going to help or what?" Beast Boy asked. I gave a determined look and responded "I'm in, don't worry Ms. Raven, soon that beast you are forced to call 'father' will be the least of your problems" I answered in a caring tone, Raven let out a single tear trying (and failing) to keep her monotone attitude in her voice as she responded "thank you."

**Sorry it took so long I'll try to avoid writers block (cant promise anything though) and before anyone ask, throughout the story Raven starts to see Luigi as a father figure and it becomes more noticeable in the later chapters. Your opinions so far are welcome but please be mature with your reviews.**


End file.
